Shattered Heart
by Dixxy Mouri
Summary: After a horrible misunderstanding, Nash runs away from Lunar to start a new life in another world. Trouble is, there's a mage-hunt going on and Nash has to portray hmself as a regular- gasp- commoner! But is there another evil in the midst? HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Shattered Heart

By Dixxy

Prologue

__

In the far off world of Lesora. . .

Rillain stood overlooking the valley below him. _Why had my life been so harsh on my emotions? _He thought to himself. _I've lost everything. My parents, my siblings, Melissa. . . By the light of Lesora, Melissa was the last straw!_

Rillian fought back tears. Loosing his beloved Melissa had been all but kind to his heart. He looked up at the slowly setting sun. "I have nothing," he said.

"Ah, but you do have us, dearest Rillain." Rillain turned around to see Gillain standing behind him. "Lesora has done nothing to heal your pain. They did not help you when your mother and baby brother were killed by the thieves. They did nothing when your sister and father drowned in the river. And they forcefully took away your love."

"I know that," said Rillain, narrowing his eyes. "But that doesn't take the hurt away."

Gillain grinned. "Which is why you must help Xillian and I take revenge on those who hurt you. You have nothing. I have nothing. Xillian has nothing. We will all work together to overthrow Salome and Marquis Croin. Then no one will hurt us again."

"You've still failed to tell me what it is that you and Xillian seek revenge for," said Rillain.

"Does it matter?" said Gillian, twirling her multi-colored purple hair around her finger. "All that matters is that we take the revenge that is rightfully ours."

"I suppose," said Rillain. "What do we do next?"

"Simply, we are going to meet with the last out of numbers and discuss what we are going to do about our revenge," said Gillain. "Come."

Rillain didn't disobey her. Gillain was the leader of their little operation. The Tyranny Trio had been hurt badly by the people of Lesora. Rillain thought painfully back to day his troubles began. . .

~

_"Rillain!"_

Rillain looked up to see his mother looking down at him and his little brother. "Yes, mom?" he asked. "I was just playing with the baby."

Rillain's mother clucked her tongue as she picked up the young infant. "You know the village elder is going to name him, today," she said.

"Why does the elder name the children of our village?" asked Hannah, Rillain's twin sister.

"It is an age older tradition of our people, Hannah. The village elder waits for a sign and names the child," said their father. "I'm sure the youngest of our family will have just as fine of a name as the two of you were given."

"Rillain is a weird name," said Rillain.

"Rillain, it's a unique name for a unique boy," said his father. "Come now, we're off to see the elder."

"Wait!" said Rillain. He darted out into the backyard and over to an old tree. In the tree was a hollow where Rillain kept a few private treasures. He took out one treasure and grasped it tightly in his small hand. Rillain then darted back to his mother and the baby. 

"I want him to have this," said Rillian, placing the treasure in his brother's blankets. "As something to remember this day by."

Rillain's mother smiled brightly as the family headed off to see the village elder.

~

__

They never made it. A band of thieves attacked first, taking Rillain's mother and baby brother captive. Days later his mother was found. She whispered something about a jade, but she died before she could finish. No sign of his younger brother was ever found.

It had always bothered Rillain what her final word had meant. His father has assumed it to be the calling card of the band of thieves. It had been merely years later that they had drowned in the boating accident. Rillain had still been an apprentice to old Barbock, a wizard in Unicornia. After the wizard had hit him for wanting to attend the funeral, Rillain ran away.

It was a short time later that he'd met Melissa. They'd been deeply, deeply in love for a long time. Then one day she was arrested and hung without any sort of a trial. Rillain, at age twenty-three, had broken.

And he wasn't sure if this new plot would glue the pieces back together.

~

Gillain led Rillain back their headquarters. Xillian was in his lab, standing before a hollowed out door frame, chanting spells and tossing dusts here and there. "What's he doing?" asked Rillian.

"Summoning an powerful from another realm. This evil would have had to have been killed by an opposing force and be on the look out for revenge against ones who killed it. After he helps us, we help him," said Xillian. 

Gillain grinned. "Excellent, Xillian. Bring fourth this new being," she said.

Rillain felt an odd feeling. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"ARISE!" shouted Xillian. The doorway was bathed in a seething red glow as a figure stepped out. Rillain and the other two stepped back, shielding their eyes from the harsh light. Their help had arrived.

Their help didn't look powerful. It was a man with pale features and sharp ears, like that of an elf. He looked up at the trio. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I, I know who you are!" said Gillain, wide eyed. "You're Ghaleon, one of the Four Heroes of Lunar!"

"That I am, but WHO are you?" said Ghaleon.

"I'm sorry, Ghaleon, we are the Tyranny Trio of the world of Lesora. We have all been forsaken by our own people and wish for revenge. We ask for your assistance. In return we will help you gain revenge against those who killed you," said Gillain.

Ghaleon grinned. "Yes, I'd like that," he said.

"Who is it you wish revenge on?" asked Xillian, rubbing his hands together.

"Luna, the Goddess Althena in humor form. Dragonmaster Alex, the last Dragonmaster. Jessica de Alerik, daughter of Hell Mel. Kyle of Nanza, a drunk and a thief. Nall, the flying cat with the big mouth. Mia Ausa, heir to the Magic Guild. And the one who I have a PERSONAL vendetta against, my apprentice Nash, the little traitor," said Ghaleon. 

"I'll ask later, Ghaleon. Tell us what your plan is," said Gillain, sitting in a chair. "I want to know every savory detail of your great plan."

Ghaleon sat down. "Might I ask if I could replenish my strength, first?"  
"Take all the time you need," said Gillain.

Rillain stared at the elf-like man. _I've heard the tales of the Four Heroes of Lunar, but why would Dyne's heir kill one of them? Or for that matter, Althena? Or an Ausa? Something isn't right._

"Boy, is something wrong?" asked Ghaleon.

"N, nothing," Rillain lied through his teeth. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter One

Shattered Heart

By Dixxy

Chapter One: New Vane

The world of Lunar awoke with a feeling of hope and joy that fateful morning. Just a year ago, the world had been under siege when one of the four heroes betrayed their world and tried to destroy it. It had taken a year of repairs, healing, and morning, but finally, on that one year anniversary, would the world of Lunar finally be fully healed. The magical city of Vane would take flight again under the new name of New Vane. While the city still had yet to fully rebuild the library, the city would take flight and the Magic Guild would open the very next week.

That morning, the city of New Vane was preparing to take flight. Only three people were on the isle, preparing to help it get in the air. Two of those were two of the five heroes, Mia Ausa and Nash. The last person was Lemia Ausa, Mia's mother and one of the Four Heroes from a generation earlier. 

"Nash, you look nervous," said Mia. 

The young magician blushed. "Just a little jumpy, Mia," he said. "I mean, we'll be channeling a LOT of magic. Sure the three of us alone can handle it?"

Lemia sighed heavily. "We will." The former leader of the Magic Guild was still angry with Nash about his betrayal during the previous year's episode. Ghaleon, once one of the Four Heroes, once the premiere of the Magic Guild, had been the traitor who tried to destroy Lunar. Nash had been his apprentice at the time and did everything short of worshipping the more powerful mage. Despite his intellect, he was easily convinced that Ghaleon was doing "the right thing" and went along with him. It had taken Mia to tell Nash what he was doing was wrong.

Mia frowned. Her mother was not always a very forgiving person. Given what Nash had done was wrong, but he had been fooled by a very cunning force. Mia was sure that Ghaleon had been using him as nothing more than a pawn the whole time and had long ago forgiven him, but her mother had still not forgiven him. Mia didn't dare tell her that she was in love with him.

Before their adventure, Nash had been very open with a crush on her, always escorting her places and trying to impress her. Mia had originally thought he was just trying to show off until their adventure began. Then it became to get clearer and clearer than it wasn't just a little crush; Nash was in love with her. Even after he destroyed Myght's engine, she knew that he was worried they'd all get hurt. And she soon found herself returning those feelings when Nash was trapped in the "giant chicken costume", as Nall had called it. After she'd slapped some sense into him and gave him one mother of a tongue lashing, he'd tried to escape the armor. It pained her to see him struggling against the much more powerful remote controlled device. It was draining his power and it was a wonder he came out of that fully healed and ready to help them escape the Ruid.

"GO MIA! GO NASH!"

Lemia blinked. "What on earth was that?" she asked.

Nash groaned. "I'm putting my silver on a certain Nanza drunk," he said. He made the short walk to the edge of the city and looked down to, sure enough, see the darker skinned young man shouting up at them. Kyle Robbera was at it again.

"I'M WITH YA ALL THE WAY!" he yelled. "YOU GO, DUDE!"

"KYLE! IF YOU STAY DOWN THERE YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Nash yelled back. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH ENERGY IS GOING TO BE CHANNELED!?"  
"NO! I JUST CAME FOR THE SHOW!" Kyle shouted back. "I BROUGHT POPCORN!"

Nash heard Mia giggling behind him. "It isn't funny. He's going to get killed," he said dryly.

"It's okay, I set up a shield this morning so people could watch. Kyle did make a mistake though," said Mia. She went up to the edge. 

"HI MIA! DID NASH KISS YOU YET OR WHAT!?" yelled Kyle.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mia. "YOU'RE FOUR HOURS EARLY!"

"WHOOPS! I"LL JUST GO BACK TO MERIBIA FOR A FEW HOURS TO GO PICK UP JESS, ALEX, LUNA, AND NALL!" yelled Kyle. "BYE!"

Mia and Nash exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Think he had a beer?" asked Mia.

"Most likely," said Nash. He turned back to Lemia. "I was right. It was a drunk guy from Nanza."

"Nash!" said Mia, giving him a giggly look.

Nash smiled. "Well, it WAS."

~

Four hours later, many of the people of Lunar were gathered outside the barrier Mia had set up. Kyle and his newly wed wife Jessica, Alex, Luna, and Nall were amongst a crowd of anxious people. Alex scanned the crowd for his old best friend, Ramus, but couldn't see him. He did, however, spoke Laike. Alex waved and Laike sent him a smile, then vanished amongst the other people in the crowd. Laike was the former legend, Dragonmaster Dyne, another of the Four Heroes. But most people assumed him to be dead. In a way, Dyne was dead, but his body wasn't.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jessica.

"I just saw Laike over there, but he disappeared," said Alex.

Luna laughed. "You know he always does that," said the former Goddess. Luna, unbeknownst to most of the people of Lunar, was Althena, the land's Goddess, reborn as a human, although both she and Alex had given up their powers to save Lunar. Neither could use magic anymore. Sometimes Luna could sense that Alex was a bit unsettled that he'd given up his powers as Dragonmaster, but she knew that he was content that he'd done the right thing. 

Nall, perched on Alex's shoulder, looked around. "Hey! I can see the Vile Tribe over there! Phacia is talking to Master Mel!"

"The Vile Tribe is beginning to become accepted back into the world of Lunar," said Jessica. "Phacia and a few of the other surviving members are going to start talking with leaders like Lemia and my dad to have their town, Greath, accepted as a part of the main continent."

"Greath? They combined parts of Green and Earth to get that name, didn't they?" said Luna. She sighed heavily. "I know it was me in my old goddess form that drove Royce and Xenobia to insanity for banishing the Vile Tribe."

Alex placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "We don't know why they were banished, Luna. Even you don't remember why Althena did that, but it's a time of healing for Lunar. This whole party is supposed to show that."

"Look! The city is shaking!" said Nall. 

All eyes turned to the slowly shaking city as it slowly began to rise. People began to cheer as it slowly began its ascent. Nall got excited and began to glow. The young dragon began to grow, and had to fly above the crowd to prevent others from getting hurt. From his now high up perch, Nall could a bright glowing white in the center of the city that had to have been Lemia, Mia, and Nash. 

Suddenly, the city was jostled as it began its old path around what had once been the Goddess Tower. The crowd cheered even louder. New Vane was in the air! History had been made once again the world of Lunar.

That was when a shock of magic suddenly tipped the city on its side. Nall heard a scream as the city was put back up on the right side.

~

Mia cried as she clung to the edge of the floating city. The sudden jolt the city gave took her by surprise as she slid down towards the edge of the city. Her fingers gripped the loose gravel, terrified it would give out. She cried out as the soil under her left hand broke away, leaving here hanging by one arm. 

"Mia!"

Mia was too petrified to identify the voice. But it was getting closer. Then, her last hold on New Vane let loose. Mia screamed in terror.

Then looked around to see she wasn't falling. Looking up, she saw Nash's large, brown eyes looking down at her, both his hands firmly grasped around her right hand. "Hold on, Mia, I got you," he said.

Mia gulped. "But who's got you?!"

"Uh, no one?" he said, just as the city was jostled again, sending Nash tumbling over the edge as well. The two mages screamed as they began what should have been a fatal descent to the ground.

Suddenly, their fall was ended in a soft white fur. Nash and Mia looked around to see that Nall in his dragon form had caught them. "Are you both okay?" asked Nall.

"We're fine! You saved out lives!" said Nash. "I owe you one!"

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you saved my life," she said, smiling. Nash blushed as Nall brought them safely back to the city of New Vane.


End file.
